


While You Were Asleep

by ErinPenwrite



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dubious Consent, Gift Exchange, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Somnophilia, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: This one time, I'd allow myself to get sentimental, and then never again.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	While You Were Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatcloudninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/gifts).



> Cloud! I squeaked in right before the deadline, but here it is! 
> 
> Bare in mind, this was not the fic I was initially working on for you. That one became a... project, and once it gets completed, it'll be for you, too! I'm just the world's biggest flake, so I won't do anything dangerous like make a promise regarding a timeframe to expect it by.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this very raw, very rushed romp into my attempt to satisfy your thirst for both Chrome/Senku and somnophilia.

Chrome was staring again. I pretended not to notice, but being the wall between a man and his crush wasn't exactly my thought of a good time. Especially when that stare stabbed straight through my ribs.

As illogical and unwarranted as it was, denying it outright was an exercise in futility. My protege had wormed his way in deep, and it had all happened when I hadn't been paying attention.

But those puppy eyes Chrome gave Ruri weren't even a millimeter effective on her, and somebody had to be the barer of bad news.

Somebody. Just... not me. No way was I gonna be the one to crush Chrome's heart. No, I'd save that task for the priestess herself. There were more pressing things to do, like making sure we didn't get lost at sea in the journeys to come.

Setting up the series of hourglasses that would become the crux of our gps system was of the utmost importance, and I managed to have the opportunity to, more or less, monopolize on Chrome's combined strength, crafting ability, and scientific knowledge to complete it.

Ruri just so happened to be the only person I could trust to fully understand how to use it, which meant that she wanted to be present while it was constructed in case something went wrong after the ship set sail and she needed to fix it. It wasn't a bad idea. In fact, I applauded her forethought, but the jabs it made me endure were taking their toll.

It didn't help that Chrome wasn't even trying to hide it by the end of the week. I couldn't seem to escape that particular line of sight, either. I'd move, then Ruri would move with a delicate giggle, then Chrome would adjust his positioning. It was maddening!

"Alright, we're all finished," I stretched, taking a look over our handiwork. A mental tally and a look toward the horizon told me everything I needed to know for the last stage, "And not a moment too soon, either." I flipped over the first hourglass, the catalyst for the whole mechanism.

"So, you remember what to do i-" I turned around to Chrome bowing his head with a blush and Ruri smiling behind her hand. I dug my pinky in my ear, diverting my gaze from them. "Nevermind. It can wait till morning."

"Huh?" Chrome snapped up straight. "But we're all here right now."

"Eh? It's late," I blew off the flecks I'd collected on my fingertip. "Can't do much once it's dark anyway. Night, you two."

I tried my best not to seem like I was fleeing, but I could have sworn I heard Ruri say something as I did. When I glanced back, she smiled sweetly and pecked Chrome on the cheek. Well, at least they were finally making some kind of move toward each other. I quickened my pace. That was the last thing I wanted to see.

The shed that had become my home felt empty without Chrome there to share the space. It was still cramped, still overcrowded with minerals and medicines, but there was a gaping hole where Chrome would normally be on the futon next to mine. I collapsed onto my own, drawing Chrome's blanket to my nose and taking in the scent. 

This one time, I'd allow myself to get sentimental, and then never again. Chrome had always belonged to Ruri. I knew that. I'd even ensured it would always be that way by bringing her back to good health and divorcing her once I had control of the village.

I wasn't expecting to pass out so easily, but as soon as that familiar scent filled my lungs, I calmed into a deep sleep.

A familiar warmth encompassed me, better than any blanket or fire, and moved with me as I woke. Ugh, I felt heavy, though, like something big was draped over my waist. I tried to move it away, but it squeezed. Wait a sec, I blinked at the darkness in the shed, inanimate things don't typically squeeze or hold warmth, and...

It was a pair of arms holding me. Holding, though, was a gracious term. More like fondling, if not outright groping. I managed to roll over enough to attempt a peek at my assailant, but it just allowed them the chance to feel me up when they drew me in to their chest. My nose met their clavicle, and I sucked in a gasp, my eyes watering.

Wait. I knew that smell. It distracted me from the sting. I touched their side, recognizing the loose woven fabric and the rope belt as if they were my own clothes. Chrome. Without thinking, I buried my face into Chrome's neck, savoring the moment. His low moan was music to my ears, but it woke me up the rest of the way.

Damnit, this was cruel. I wanted to curl up right there and never leave, but after what I'd witnessed that evening and all week before, it wasn't right to take advantage of Chrome like that. The guy had to be dreaming of Ruri, and what a nasty way to wake up that would be, staring into the face of a harsh featured dude rather than the eyes of a pretty woman.

He pulled me in close right as I was about to push away, and I felt my cheeks heat. There was no doubt that Chrome was having a particularly vivid dream with the- oh, hell- mammoth pressed against me. "Chr-Chrome," I whispered. As if someone else might hear. That was ridiculous and ten billion percent ineffective. I cleared my throat, "Uh, Chrome, hey." I wriggled and tried to get away. Since when had Chrome become this strong? I couldn't move a millimeter! "Chrome!"

It had the opposite effect. Lips pressed to my temple and down my jaw, and I froze when I felt the tie of my belt come undone. "Chrome, c-c'mon, wake up," I couldn't stop the shiver of serotonin from radiating through me. What I wouldn't give to have the attention actually directed at me instead of just being a convenient body. I couldn't even enjoy it! The last thing I wanted was to drive Chrome away, but if I didn't put a stop to this, I'd lose Chrome completely when he woke up to find me in his arms.

I pulled out every trick I knew with my limited strength and mobility. I thrashed and pinched and bit, anything to get Chrome to rise from the dream. All it did was encourage Chrome to pin me on my back. That lined up our lengths, my own now just as firm, and that would condemn me if I didn't get out of this before it went too far. "Damnit, Chrome, please!"

Chrome ground into me, and I hissed in pleasure. I cursed my skinny arms. How had I not put on enough mass to wrench my way out of this by now?

I turned my head, dodging the sleepy kiss Chrome was about to give. No doubt Chrome hadn't kissed anyone before, and I was not going to take that from him. It ripped at my heart. This was all for someone else, not me.

Chrome's palm cupped my cheek, and I couldn't turn in time. I could have turned in time. I could still turn if I wanted to, but damnit, I wanted this. At least this. Whatever Chrome was going to give before waking. I'd never have the opportunity again, and I felt like scum even as Chrome kissed me so tender it shook me to the core. Those rough hands were paired with such soft lips. It was ten billion percent not fair, and I succumbed to my fate. I'd have this brief taste of the man I'd fallen for, and then I'd let him go.

I moaned into the kiss, tilting my head back just so, letting Chrome have his way with me. I met Chrome's on each grind. No way I'd last much longer, not with Chrome's undivided attention spurring me on.

I felt the fluttering of Chrome's eyelashes against my cheek, his muscles shifting beneath his skin as he began to rouse. The gig was up.

"Chrome?" I reluctantly relaxed back, only realizing too late how I'd spoken, panting and needy. Why now? We were both hard, both on the brink. Couldn't Chrome have waited two minutes? Sure, I was the one pinned, but being in the state I was, there was no way Chrome could miss how effected I'd become.

"Hnn? Senku?" Chrome murmured, the huskiness of his voice even richer with drowsiness. One hand went down and skimmed the length of my side, slipping under the end of my tunic, and he nuzzled my neck. "Mm, so warm."

And who's fault do y'think that is? I shuddered at the touch, but I wasn't free yet. Chrome had both my wrists in one hand and was in the process of locating the ties to my kilt with the other. Shit. Yeah, I needed to bring this to a stop.

"Chrome," I spoke firm straight into Chrome's ear.

"Ah, yeah?" Chrome rutted onto my thigh, one knee pressing between mine, and I bucked on reflex.

Then caught myself. "Chrome," I moaned, "hnn- wake up...!"

"Huh?"

Everything screeched to a halt.

Chrome froze in place.

"Y'awake, now?" my chest heaved.

"S-Se-Senku...?"

I didn't even have a chance to answer before Chrome was hovering above me, beet red and panic stricken.

"Oh, gods," Chrome choked. "Did I...?"

"Not exactly," I said, trying to keep my desire in check. 

"Oh, gods, Senk-"

"It's fine," my breath was shaky. "I figured you," I gulped, the words clinging in my throat, made even harder to get out by my jealousy, "figured y'were dreaming of Ruri."

"No, I wasn't," Chrome clipped, his face flushing with indignance.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"I was dreaming about _you!_ "

" _Eh?!_ "

That was it. My brain was melting. There was no way Chrome said that.

The blush on Chrome's cheeks spread down below the collar as the frustrated wrinkle between his brows fell, and then all I could see of Chrome was the back of his head when he buried his face in my neck again.

"'nd I know you're not into relationships or whatever, so that's why I've kept my big mouth shut, and now I've gone and-"

As Chrome continued to unload, my brain slowly pieced itself back together, connecting dots. Calculating angles and positioning. That crafty priestess had pulled one over on me with all that giggling and hushed words to Chrome, and I'd been ignorant to it all. It dawned on me that the peck on his cheek I'd caught earlier was a farewell, and I laughed, "We're both fools."

"Huh?" Chrome jerked still like a startled cat.

"Y'don't have feelings for Ruri anymore," I nuzzled Chrome's hair, unable to do anything else with my hands still pinned. "Am I wrong?"

"N-No..."

"And you were ten billion percent right. Normally I'm not 'into relationships,' but," I smiled to myself, "would you hold it against me if I wanted to be illogical for once?"

"Senku?" I could feel Chrome's pulse beat against my chest. "I, I mean, I- Are you serious? Even after this?"

"I am."

I was then held down by Chrome's whole weight as my apprentice sagged in relief.

Which brought to both our attention exactly how far we'd already gone.

"We're gonna talk more about this later in full, but for now, you mind, y'know, finishing what you started?" I arched with my modicum of strength and was rewarded with a moan.

"Hell yeah," Chrome panted. He rose up, staring me straight in the eye, "You really mean it?"

I recognized that look of longing. He'd only been aiming it at me all week, and now I wasn't being an unobservant idiot. Though, now that I thought about it, no; it'd been in my direction for far longer than that. "I may be oblivious, apparently, but I'm not lying." I tamped down a well of emotions. Those could come later. "I want you. I want this."

He smiled, "Me too."

His lips were on mine, his free hand dared to go further up my thigh, pulling the ties to my kilt away with a quick tug. He must have watched me do it to have known how to do it that easily, and my imagination supplied plenty of fodder for my lust with just that notion alone. 

After he was halfway through the lacing down the front of my tunic, I realized my hands were released. I brought them to Chrome's shoulders, pulling at the back of his shirt to untuck it from his belt. He smiled into the kiss, making quick work of the last few laces and spreading my tunic open.

There was barely enough light to see, but he'd also been raised without electricity. I didn't doubt he could see perfectly. His eyes glided over my exposed skin like a second pair of hands. I shivered, and then his touch was on me again, smoothing up my sides, pushing every scrap of clothing away until I was totally bare.

And he hadn't so much as removed a thread. "Chrome," I wasn't whimpering. No way. His pupils were blown from the dark and from arousal, and when they met mine again, I moaned in desperation. "C'mon, please!"

"Gorgeous," he murmured.

"Huh?" I blushed, thrown by a single word.

"I'm not gonna hold anything back, you know," his fingers brushed my skin, trailing lower.

"Y-You better not," I lifted my hips, following his touch.

He groaned and in the next second yanked his shirt over his head and flung it away. I grabbed the knot of his belt, both of us stumbling over each other to untie it until his groan turned to a frustrated growl as he took over the task. That just freed me up to do an initial inspection of just what exactly I was dealing with here.

I rubbed along the length of his shaft through his clothes. His moan was raw sin, and he had to brace himself to keep from collapsing on me. Here he called me gorgeous; I couldn't take my eyes off him. I knew what effect a simple touch had, and I knew the clinical specifics of what we were getting into. Yet, it wasn't like I had any practical knowledge on the subject, but I'd be damned if I wasn't excited to learn it all with him, especially if he kept looking and sounding like that!

"There!" he said with relish, yanking off the rope belt. I helped myself to him, shoving his pants down his thighs and giving his ass a squeeze on the way back up to undo his fundoshi. "Ah! Senk-hnnh," he gnashed his teeth when I pulled him down by the hips to grind against him. Still one more pesky layer in the way.

His arousal flared, and I gulped, nervous that his passion would overwhelm me. He shifted his weight around, spreading my legs apart and settling between them. He reached behind him and pulled the tie of his fundoshi away. It disappeared one second, and he snatched up my wrists and bound them with his rope belt the next.

Oh. Now that he was conscious, having my hands out of my control took on a different flavor, and one he seemed to savor as well.

"All mine at last," he smirked and tied the end of the belt to the base support of the shelf past my head. I was ten billion percent exposed. "Get exited, Senku."

That wasn't a problem, and I was suddenly thankful my mobility was out of the equation when he descended on me. He plucked my nipples, teasing one while pinching the other, and his kisses to my throat made my head swim. His cock aligned with mine, trapped between us, and the friction was better than anything I'd known from my own ministrations. 

The onslaught of nerve endings firing warped my equilibrium. I heard Chrome chuckle like it was far away, and then all the stimulation vanished. I cried out, squirming, even more thrown off balance by feeling nothing.

"I have to get oil," he said. 

"Ugh, since when did you," I swallowed, "nngh, get so experienced at this?"

"I'm really not," he laughed, coming back, and I moaned when he skimmed his fingers up my shaft.

"C-Coulda fooled me!"

He leaned down and murmured in my ear, "I've had all this time whenever you're asleep, thinking of things I've wanted to do with you, getting close but never going too far. Now I can't make up my mind," he ran his tongue around the shell, "so I'll just have to show you everything I've wanted to do while you're awake."

I couldn't process everything, but there was something he was hinting at and wasn't saying. "A- hnngh - are y'saying we'v-"

He cut me off with a kiss, and when he drew back, I couldn't remember what I'd been about to ask. It must have shown on my face, because he looked smug.

Then he was on me again, opening my legs and taking both of us in hand. I swore when he started rubbing, his rough palm slicked with the oil he'd fetched. There was no containing myself, no maintaining composure or making him lose it first. No saving face. And it was freeing.

I let my body bask in it all, hormones flooding my veins, cycling through me. My body moved on its own, needy for everything Chrome dished out. We'd barely even begun, and I was already a wanton mess!

"Senku," he breathed, "you're not playing fair."

"Haa?" I wasn't? Neither of us had done this before, yet he was practically leaving me in the dust!

"You don't even know how hard it's been keeping my hands to myself all this time," he let go of himself, wrapping his hand solely around me and squeezing as he pumped.

I groaned, fucking up into his fist.

"You're so baaad, making me think you weren't interested in this at all."

He ran a finger along the crease of my ass, finding and kneading my hole. Oh, I was weak. I didn't know how good that could feel, but now that I did, I couldn't decide what I wanted more, his hand around my cock or his fingers going where even I hadn't ventured.

"It's ten billion percent obvious that you love this, Senku," he went on. His kneads increased pressure, coating my ass with oil. "We could've been doing this all along had you swallowed that pride of yours like you are now."

"Chr-Chrome," I whined. I didn't know I liked any of this before. There'd never been anyone I wanted to do this with before him. Not that I had the state of mind to say any of that, and instead arched my spine, seeking his attention anyway I could get it.

He delved inside, and I immediately craved more. I'd figured that it would be more awkward the first time, that there'd be pain, but trust my apprentice to blow my mind with his skill and imagination yet again. "I could have been making you feel like this all the time. I mean, if you could look at yourself," he wet his lips. "Do you know how hard it's been not touching you every night?"

"N-Nngh...!" His words were as effective as his hands, and it occured to me that he was about to fuck me body and mind, and I thrashed against the bonds because I didn't know how much more I could take before I spontaneously combusted!

He leaned down again, this time lower, his lips hovering just over the tip of my cock. "There were a few times I didn't stop myself, you know." He lapped up the pre seeping out, and I short circuited from that and his confession. His lips encompassed me down past the head, meeting the top of his hand before popping off with a grin. "You sleep deeper than you think after a hard day's work."

I could hardly believe what he was implying. Had he... Had we done things like this when I was unconscious? Was that why this all felt so good? Because I'd been primed for months until we both finally got our act together? 

"I've had you here before," he pushed his finger in to the knuckle, "at this point, and you'd moan and all, but," he wedged a second finger in, and I nearly came when I took it in with minimal resistance, "you never said a word, a name, nothing."

With as giddy as I felt, it was taking more brainpower than he realized just to give him my broken responses. 

"There was no telling who you wanted like this. And sure, I felt guilty about it," he thrust his fingers in again and again, "but, damnit, I couldn't stop myself, Senku." I could barely hear him over the rushing in my ears. "There was just one thing that held me back."

He froze, his fingers buried and his fist pinching my base. I begged, "Haah! Don't, ah- don't stop now!"

"Senku," he growled, "when we do this, the only intelligible word I wanna hear you say is my name."

He tore his hands away, and I sobbed at the loss. Just how well had he been training me in my sleep for me to be like this. For how long? Oh, the conversation we were gonna have after this was gonna be far more extensive than I'd initially thought, but now I was thirsting for him in a way I'd never believed possible.

"Well?" He looked down at me expectantly.

I gulped, trying to regain some hold on reality and take the reigns of my own voice. 

He picked up the oil and poured some into his palm, "C'mon, Senku. I know you can do it."

I watched him slick his length in the ambient moonlight peeking in from outside. I tried to catch my breath, but I coudn't stop myself from imagining what it would feel like to take in his cock when just his fingers felt so good. 

"I can keep you on the edge," his brow twitched. "I've done it before, and I will until you say it." His voice dropped to his chest, "Even if it takes all night."

I panted, "Plea- Chro- Chrome!" I tugged at the rope keeping me from just reaching out and grabbing him, but despite my struggle, I still could see the change in his demeanor.

He let out a long breath, letting go of himself and leaning over me. "That was good, but I'll have you crying out my name so loud they'll hear you in the village."

He guided my legs to wrap around his waist, and despite knowing what I did now, he still had my full trust. Yeah, love was illogical, but at the moment I didn't give a damn. Not when he was lining himself up with me. Not when he was as intimidated and inexperienced with what came next as me. 

I wanted to hold him to me, wrap my arms around his shoulders, pull him down and kiss him as I pleased, but I could barely formulate enough syllables to say his name, much less any complex desires. He didn't leave me wanting for much, though. Our lips brushed together a split second before he thrust in hard, and then it was all I could do to hold on to my sanity.

"Chrome!" I cried, overwhelmed with the shear size of him. He pulled me by the hips, filling me deeper until he was sheathed.

His brows furled as he struggled to catch his breath, and I had no choice but to take it all in. His length and girth, his unfiltered emotions and desires, and his devastating beauty and virility. I was completely at his mercy, and I couldn't have asked for more.

He grasped control of himself and met my eyes, his full of concern, "Y'okay?"

I nodded, squirming in place. He felt incredible, and I squeezed him between my legs to spur him to continue. He grinned, pecked a kiss to my nose, and rammed himself back in again, mashing me into the futon with each thrust. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to resist temptation those times he played with my body while I'd been asleep. What would it have been like to wake up to that? What if I hadn't woken him earlier? Would he have gone this far? Part of me wanted to find out. The other part of me was a moaning, salivating wreck.

He was relentless, and no less effected than me. He nipped at my throat, sucking my skin past his teeth and leaving me marked. Claimed. Hell, I wanted him to leave no doubt in anyone's mind just who I let into my heart and treat me like this. I bucked into every thrust, him driving me more wild with each one.

With just a shift in angle, he had me screaming. I couldn't think outside of pure need, and I clamped down on his shaft. "S-Sehnngh-ku!" He chomped down on my shoulder, and I saw stars.

He didn't stop ramming himself into that spot, and I spilled between our bellies in a thick stream. His name sat heavy on my tongue, falling out in chokes and moans while my body was wracked with oversensitivity.

I felt a gush deep inside, and he speared me in place. After everything else, his seed flooding my ass was as comforting as him freeing my hands and sprawling us out over the futons. I was putty, and he settled us so that, while still slotted together, I laid on top of him straddling his lap.

My urge to touch him hadn't been satisfied, regardless of the afterglow. I threaded my fingers into his hair, toying with his band.

"Senku..."

"Nn?"

"I..." He swallowed thickly, "I wasn't exaggerating before." He said, shame lacing his tone. "I've been... well, taking advantage of you in your sleep, and-"

"Baaad Chrome," I teased, hushing him with a kiss. I tested the waters, tracing his lips with my tongue until he opened to me, and I entered his mouth with no idea what I was doing except knowing what felt good. When I came up for air, he was red. "All that you did to me, and a kiss makes you blush?"

"It's... It's different," he huffed.

"What, now that both parties are active?" To prove my point, I caused my body to clench on his shrinking manhood.

He sputtered.

That gave me an idea. "Tell you how you can make it up to me."

"H-How?" he said, a brow raised, and I could see his old sorcerer bravado filling in the gaps of his wavering confidence.

"Tell me everything you did to me, and I'll just return it when I want."

"No!" He covered his mouth with the back of his fist the instant the word escaped him. "I mean," he added swiftly, "that doesn't seem fair to you. After all, you weren't aware of it happening to you."

"I don't much care, considering it was you doing it to me," I shrugged. "Now, tell me all the sordid deeds you did with my unconscious body when you couldn't bare to wait anymore."

His flush deepened, and I skimmed his torso in a direct imitation of what he'd used on me not even an hour ago. His nipples peaked, and he stifled a moan, but he couldn't conceal the tremble I felt in him under me.

"Chrome," I crooned and watched his control fade. "Is it that you are afraid to tell me, or that you are afraid of being on the receiving end?"

"Both."

I smirked, snatching up his rope belt and one of his wrist. "Then, all the better."

"Oh, gods," he moaned, and I could feel his cock twitch, buried within me as it was.

I tied off the one wrist with enough slack that, should I capture the other, it could be bound as well. "It's still a while until daybreak, and then we'll have ourselves that chat," I loomed. "And, since you have all this experience touching me while I'm immobile, you must be feeling awfully neglected." I made sure he saw the devious glint in my eye as I reached for the rope, "Until then, why don't we make up for some lost time?" 

He gulped.

Oh, this was going to be fun.


End file.
